


Cienie

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, POV Animal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: Punkt widzenia Drania.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No skoro [tak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12328458/chapters/28031793).

Kocur musi dbać o reputację: znaczyć teren, wdawać się w bójki, ruchać wszystko, co się napatoczy. Pokazywać swojemu człowiekowi, gdzie jego miejsce. Na szczęście Sara je znała: usługiwała Draniowi pokornie, pieściła go na zawołanie, nie narzucała się, zostawiała uchylony lufcik. Owszem, ostatnio znowu sprowadzała sobie samca, ale niezbyt zadziornego.

O _tej_ porze roku dodatkowo gęstniały cienie kotów, które się pomordowało. Draniowi zawsze towarzyszyła świta ich zwiewnych jak dym sylwetek – lubił się bić – ale teraz kłębiły się niemal namacalnie.

Ciekawe, czy za ludźmi-zabójcami też snuły się orszaki widm? Rzecz nie do sprawdzenia. Większość ludzi była beznadziejnie wykastrowana i nie zabiłaby pchły.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Po „pracy” Sara zmieniła Draniowi wodę, zanim ściągnęła stanik. Łaskawie postanowił dać jej odsapnąć przed czyszczeniem kuwety. Miał dobry humor.

Zepsuł mu go dzwonek. Samiec Sary? Zjeżył się. Nie widzi głupek, że dziewczyna musi odpocząć?

— Przyniosłem pizzę! Powiedz, że masz piwo! — usłyszał wesoły głos innego samca, tego, który kiedyś nadał mu imię: „Ty pieprzony wredny Draniu”. Prychnął. Wyjrzał, pusząc agresywnie ogon, bo to był jego teren i wszystkie kocury powinny o tym wiedzieć. I prysnął pod łóżko. Wokół mężczyzny tłoczyła się jak chmura sadzy świta smętnych ofiar. Musiał przyznać, że Sara ma gust do przyjaciół, nawet jeśli nie do partnerów.

 

 


End file.
